


"Studying"

by Mistress_Of_Space_92



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, that's it haha, this is just sexy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Of_Space_92/pseuds/Mistress_Of_Space_92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're just a dude failing high school math. But at the teacher's suggestion you ask Sollux Captor for help. He gives it along with something else~ :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Studying"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission so bluh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were sitting in your homeroom glaring down at the piece of paper that had your progress report on it. You were only half a semester into the school year but already you had a low C in your mathematics class. Math just wasn’t your strong suit, and this painfully showed. You needed help or you were going to fail the whole class. And failing math meant you had to either go to summer school or redo the whole year. What you needed was a tutor. The bell signalling for everything to change classes chimed loudly through the campus. But before you could leave, your teacher Mrs. Shipur called you back.   
  
“Mr. (____), can I speak to you for just a moment?”

  
  
She was a nice woman who didn’t like to see any students fail, so she handed you a list of honor students who were willing (or forced) to help tutor their classmates. She told you to pick out one of the honor math students and she’d get them to help you. You thanked her and scanned the list. You knew a couple of the students on the list like John who was one of the honor Biology students and Aradia who was a honor Social Studies student. But you needed help in math. You looked the list of math students over and blushed when you saw Sollux Captor was on the list.   
  
You’ve had a thing for that troll for as long as you could remember. There was just something about him that turned you on. Maybe it was his dual colored glasses or his cute forked tongue, but whatever it was you liked it. A lot. You cleared your throat and said, “Sollux Captor is a friend of mine. So getting him to tutor me shouldn’t be a problem.” Mrs. Shipur smiled and told you she would set up a study session between you and Sollux in the school library during your free period. You thanked her before getting to your next class. You were a ball of nerves in first and second period and you barely touched your food during lunch. But finally after lunch it was your free period. So you made you way to the library to meet Sollux.  
  
You swallowed the spit in your mouth before pushing the library doors open. You slipped in and cringed when the doors closed louder than you’d intended. But when you shyly glanced around you saw the place was empty besides the Librarian who was in her office and a lone student sitting over at the tables on the other side of the room. The yellow and black hoodie and dual horns were an easy indicator to the person’s identity. You made your way to the table and whispered when you were close enough, “Hey Sollux. Mrs. Shipur told me you would be able to help me get my grade up.” Sollux looked up from his book and shot you a smug grin.   
  
“What'th thith I hear about you failing math?” His prominent lisp was so cute, and looking in his mismatched eyes made you blush and look away before you could answer. “Yeah, math has never really been something I’m good at. My math teacher doesn’t help this by putting me to sleep every class.” You sighed and pouted when Sollux chuckled at your response. The Gemini troll pulled the seat next to him out and motioned for you to sit down. Once seated he pulled out some paper and pencils. Meanwhile you pulled out your math work and textbook. Once you both got into the actual studying your flush crush on Sollux seemed to be pushed to the back of your mind so you could focus.  
  
But the minute Sollux leaned close enough to you so he could show you the correct way to find the slope of ‘x’ you both happened to glance up and see you were practically nose to nose. Your face bloomed into an attractive red that had Sollux grinning. Unbeknownst to you, Sollux had been harboring some red feelings of his own for you since middle school. But he’d just never gotten the courage up to say anything. And having Karkat harping on him 24/7 about how much of a spineless wiggler her was wasn’t giving him any extra confidence. But he figured now was as good a time as any for him to try and make some sort of move on you. And with how much you were blushing and stuttering over your words he thought you might like him back. Oh how right he was.  
  
“Hey (____). We thtill have a ton of thtuff to go over. Tho why don’t you come over to my hive after thchool?” The trolls double fanged grin made made you feel like your belly was full of butterflies. But you cleared your throat and tried to will back your raging blush as you replied casually, “Sure dude. Sounds good. You gonna give me a ride?” The grin Sollux gave him should have been illegal it was so lewd. “Yeah (____), I’ll give you a ride.” Your blush came back full force and you had to look away to save some of your pride. But you had to look back at the troll when he continued to talk. “I’ll pick you up outhide your latht clath. Who do you have 6th period?” You told him your last class was Biology and he said that was great because the student parking lot was directly across from the building the class was held in. “Thee you later (____).” You waved lamely, your face still pink.  
  
Time seemed to drag on and on but you somehow made it until the final bell. You slowly started packing up your notebook, papers, and textbook. You didn’t want to wait outside for a long time for Sollux to show up so you decided to take your merry time packing up. But once your book-bag was zipped up and ready to go you made your way outside. You shivered when a gust of chilly air blew past you, successfully ruffling your hair and clothes. You looked around the slowly withering sea of students, trying to find Sollux through the mixture of trolls and humans. But before you could look any further you felt a hand on your shoulder.  
  
With a gasp you turned to see Sollux. He was smiling and motioning towards the student parking lot. You followed and saw he drove an Acura with a yellow paint job. You hid a grin when you saw the two black racing stripes going down the length of the car. “Just like Bumblebee,” you mumbled to yourself. But Sollux grinned, apparently he’d heard you anyways. Once you were done admiring the car you both hopped in and he drove you to his house. Just as Sollux opened the door his older brother Mituna, and his girlfriend Latula, come running out with their skateboards in hand. Mituna saw you and grinned cheekily before stopping and whispering something in Latula’s ear.  
  
She glanced back at you and Sollux before giggling and nudging her matesprit forward. You gave them a confused look but before you could question Sollux about the older trolls weird behavior you were pulled inside. Sollux held your hands and watched the two leave before he shouted to the empty house, “DAD! YOU HOME?” And when the only answer he was given was silence he grinned. You lightly yanked on the grip he had on your hands thinking he’d forgotten he was holding them, but instead of releasing you like you’d thought, he simply tugged you further into his hive. “W-where are we going?” Your question came out more timid than you’d intended and you pursed your lips in annoyance. Damn Sollux for being sort of intimidating in a way that was kind of hot.  
  
“We’re going up to my rethpiteblock. …To thtudy.” He seemed to tack on the last part as an afterthought. He led you into his 'respiteblock’ and your eyes widened slightly at how odd it looked. There were strange hive looking computer towers and a computer desk taking up one corner while a recupercoon took up another corner. Then in the third corner there was a tv and a wide couch, which is where Sollux pulled you. He sat down on the plush couch so you followed his example. But now that you were actually in his bedroom with him Sollux was kind of at a loss of what to do. He swallowed his nervousness and coughed before straight up asking, “(____)…do you like me?” Probably not the best course of action because it had you turning ten shades of red and stuttering up a storm.   
  
“I-I uhhh, w-what do you mean? Like you h-how exactly? I mean-” Sollux interrupted you making you close your mouth so fast you nearly bit your tongue. “I mean….would you want to be matethpritth? I’ve kind of liked you for a while-” It was your turn to interrupt him but you didn’t cut him off with words, instead you cut him off with a kiss. Your lips pressed against his for a second but he wasn’t responding so you moved to pull away. Your lips left his for a split second before he was all out tackling you back onto the couch. His mouth was on yours and you moaned when you felt that wicked forked tongue slide against your human one. After that you both shared a flurry of kisses and bites. Your neck was splotched red and purple from where Sollux sucked your flesh too hard.   
  
And somewhere along the way you’d both lost your jackets and shirts and were now in nothing but your pants and socks. You gulped and looked up at your new troll boyfriend before offering him a reassuring smile. He grinned back at you in return and unbuttoned his pants before kicking them off. Your eyes went wide when you noticed something was  _moving_  in his boxers. You technically knew what it was. You'f taken health class, so you’ve seen what a troll’s bulge looks like. But the thought of seeing Sollux’s up close was different. After glancing up you saw his face was kind of yellow, so to make him feel less awkward you started shucking off your pants too so you were both in your boxers. Though yours were tented and his were wiggling a bit.   
  
You both agreed to take your shorts off at the same time so after a quick count to three you both stripped down. Sollux stared at your erect member while you stared at both of his writhing bulges. You shot the troll a little smile and he cursed and pulled your body flush against his so you could feel each other. A choked gasp tore from your throat when his twin bulges wrapped themselves around your length of their own accord. You hissed when their slippery fluid started dripping down your thighs. But you were pushed back onto the couch by an impatient Sollux who quickly crawled on top of you and straddled your thighs.   
  
You watched transfixed as the troll leaned up so his dripping nook was hovering over your slippery length. You held your breath when you felt him start to push down over your member, the slick tightness making you let all the air in your lungs out in one whoosh. Sollux groaned as he lowered himself down and hissed, “Fuck! (____), your human bulge doethn’t bend at all!” You choked on a laugh and said weakly, “O-of course it d-doesn’t! Ugh~” You groaned when he finally lowered himself down all the way. You looked up at his lightly sweating form and saw he’d let his head fall back and he was panting. He looked amazing and you reached up a hand and started to teasingly rub his grub scars. You’d heard that trolls liked that. And if the sound of him purring was any indication then you’d heard right.   
  
With a soft chuckle you lightly bucked your hips up which made Sollux groan and roll his hips. It took a couple minutes but finally you both found a steady rhythm that worked for you both. You thrust up while the troll bucked down, creating a perfect match up. You grit your teeth when Sollux’ nook tightened around your length. 'He must be close,’ you thought with a smile. You gripped his hips and pulled him down harder while speeding up, hoping to egg his incoming orgasm on. Sollux arched his back and gripped your shoulders as he neared his end. Your thrusts turned erratic and you’d both lost your rhythm more and more the closer you got to finishing. All you cared about was coming. And then finally after what felt like an eternity you came undone. You bucked up into your matesprit’s nook a few more times before releasing inside with a low moan.   
  
Sollux felt his toes curl when he felt the warm spreading inside his nook. You saw he needed a little help so you grabbed both his bulges and began pumping them in time with his downward thrusts. With the added stimulation it didn’t even take him a full minute more before he covered your pelvis and stomach in his genetic fluid. He slumped forward and laid on top of you with a content sigh. You wrapped your arms around him and started falling asleep, with Sollux right behind you. And you’d have both been mortified if you knew Sollux’ dad had been home the whole time but hadn’t heard his youngest son call him. But he HAD heard you both pailing for the first time.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
